Missing (RE-WRITTEN)
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: Fang and his new partner, Max, are detectives- but when Max finds a unknown file on a child that went missing a year ago, what will happen? But this time- if Max and Fang can't find out who killed the kid- will they lose their jobs...forever? Fax. Adopted from mnmdancin12. (This is the new re-written version.)


**A/N: Hey guys so here's new version of Missing. I'm so happy that this has finally been typed up. I hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think. REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

Saturday May 21, 2012

Fang POV

It's just another normal day at the station.

"Detective Ride, we have another call. A woman named… Alex Jenson just filed a missing person's report." My supervisor, Jeb Batchelder says as he hands me a piece of paper with an address written on it. Jeb is in his late forties; his once blond hair is thinning out and is starting to turn gray. His brown eyes are hidden behind thin wired glasses. He has a beard around his mouth.

"She told me that the last time she saw her daughter was yesterday morning. Her daughter was walking to school with her father, Tom Jenson. I need you to go to their house and get as much information as you can."

I nod my head and head to my squad car. Okay, so here are some things you should know about me. My birth name is Nick Ride, but everyone calls me Fang and I'm twenty- five. I'm 6' 3" with midnight black eyes and ink black hair. From my previous girlfriend, I have a "deep sexy, silky voice". I have been on the police force for four years now.

After being on the road for about two hours, I finally arrive at the address Jeb has written down. I study the house, looking for anything out of the ordinary. In the front yard there are a bunch of kids from the age of five to about twelve playing along with many toys scattered around the yard a sprinkler is running and a few kids are running through it with two dogs running after them. About five adults are sitting in the shade either talking to each other, watching the kids play, or reading. After a few minutes, I get out of my car and start walking towards the adults.

"Hello officer" One of the women says. "… Can I help you with something?"

"I'm detective Nick Ride with the NYPD." I state; holding up the police badge. "I need to talk to Alex and Tom Jenson please." I place it back in my pocket.

"Of course." A woman with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes says. "Do you also need to speak with their oldest son?"

"Yes please."

"Gazzy, it's time to come in." The woman shouts.

A little boy about eight years old comes running up who I'm assuming is Gazzy. He has blond hair that's spiked up and the tip of his hair is bleached. His eyes are a piercing blue. He's wearing army cargo pants and a black shirt and red _Converse. _

"Ms. Grace, do I have to?" He whines.

"Yes. This officer is going to try to find you little sister." The woman-Grace- says as she bends down to his level. "He's going to do everything he can to find Angel."

The boy-Gazzy- looks up at me. I give him a small smile, and I also squat to his level.

"Gazzy I'm going to ask you and your parents a few questions, and when I'm done you come back out and play." I explain.

"Okay…" Gazzy whispers in a small voice.

The woman, Grace, stands up and we walk down the street a few house.

"Mom I need to take Michelle up for her nap, can I tag along?" A young woman who looks a lot like Grace says.

"That's fine Hannah. I was going to start lunch for everyone anyways."

The five of us, Grace, Gazzy, Hannah, Michelle and I, walk down two houses from where everyone is.

"This is where I live." Gazzy says quietly as he points to a Tudor style house.

Gazzy and I walk to the house and I knock on the door; which opens to reveal a woman with shoulder length blond hair, and pale blue eyes that are filled with tears answers.

"Mrs. Jenson?" I ask.

The woman nods and I pull out my badge.

"I'm Detective Ride with the NYPD. I would like to ask you a few questions about your daughter."

The woman steps aside and opens the door. Gazzy and I step in.

"Mom when I get done can I go back outside to play?"

"Of course sweetie." Mrs. Jenson tells her son, ruffling his hair. "Detective Ride would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you."

"Please follow me. We can do the questioning in the family room." Alex leads me to the room and it sit on the couch. Her husband is sitting in an arm chair.

"Mrs. Jenson do you have a picture of your daughter that the police can use to help identify her if we find her?"

"Yes of course. Tom can you get the picture from our dresser?"

"Yes. I'll be right back." Mr. Jenson has blond hair that's similar to Gazzy's. His eyes are a warm brown that are full of grief.

"Mrs. Jenson can you tell me about your daughter; like her appearance, what she was wearing the last time you saw her and anything that you feel would be important. The more we have the better." I explain nicely.

"Of course, our daughter's name is Angelica Marie Jenson, we call her Angel. She has blond curly hair that goes to about her shoulders and her eyes are blue. Yesterday she was wearing a pair of jeans, and pink short sleeved shirt, and black ballet slippers. Her backpack is pink with white polka-dots. She has a _Hello Kitty_ keychain…" Alex stops suddenly with tears filling her eyes. Gazzy sits on his mom's lap, trying to comfort her. At that moment, Mr. Jenson walks in, a picture in hand.

"Detective, may I finish answering questions for my wife?"

"Of course, if need be, she may step out of the room."

Mr. Jenson sits next to his wife and whispers words in her ear. At one point, Alex gets up and walks out.

"Mr. Jenson…"

"Please call me Tom." He interrupts. "I insist."

"Tom, how old is your daughter?"

"Six, about to turn seven."

"When is her birthday?"

"July 28th."

"Is there anything important that I should know?"

"She can get scared easily. When that happens, she won't talk to anyone."

"Thank you. I hope we can find her soon."

Both Tom and I stand and he leads me to the front door.

"Detective, here's Angel's picture. I also put our phone number on a note on the back."

"Thank you. If I find anything, I'll call." I say as Tom opens the door.

"Sir…" Gazzy's small voice stops me.

I kneel down to his level and I see that his blue eyes are filled with tears.

"Please find my sister. I miss her so much…" Gazzy whispers.

"I will. I'll do everything I can to find her. I know that she loves and misses you."

"Thank you." Tom says quietly. "I just hope that tonight he sleeps in his own bed."

I shake hands with Tom and I head back to my squad car. I drive the two hours back to the station. Once there, I sit in the car for a few minutes trying to figure out how to solve this case.

~Eight months later~

I've been on this case for eight months. We sent a search party on the route to Angel's school, and even fifty miles out of the city. We didn't find her body. But we did find her backpack two days after I went over to their house. Telling the Jenson family that their youngest child is dead was the hardest thing I've ever done. Alex and Gazzy started crying, while Tom was trying to stay strong for his family.

I just hope that we'll be able to find whoever killed little Angel.


End file.
